<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's An Order From Your Husband by WrittenDevastation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835397">That's An Order From Your Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation'>WrittenDevastation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cerberus are back, F/M, Liara and Tali are together but not mentioned in this fic as a couple, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Swearing, angry Garrus, garrus and sheps son almost died, garrus is the one in control, liara almost died, lured into a trap, you messed with the wrong turian and commander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.” - Shepard almost dies, again. Set after ME3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's An Order From Your Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was hard to write about cause this was the only idea I had so I went with it. I apologise, it's quick and is less than 1k words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Athena</b>
</p><p>Demus is on board the Normandy, safe and sound. Cerberus attacked our apartment and we made sure he was safe.<br/> He was shaken up, and had fired a few shots at a few of the robots when Liara was with him, teaching him History when they attacked. <br/>He’s only ten years old.</p><p> Garrus got so angry. We’d been attending to a Council matter since we were both back on duty, and we’ve managed to track the bastards down to Earth, London.<br/> We filled Ashley and James in on what had happened and so we arranged to meet them at Alliance Headquarters.</p><p> Cerberus need to be stopped. For good.</p><p>  Last time we blew up the last Cerberus Headquarters, were at the end of the Reaper war and we thought they were gone.<br/>We can’t blow them up again – we need to make sure they’ve gotten the message that they are not welcome, and what better way to do it than to have the galaxy’s best Commander coming after their ass after attacking her child.</p><p> Our plan is to take as many prisoners alive as possible, for trial – but in reality, we know they would prefer to go down fighting and I’m gonna be honest, I think they deserve to die.</p><p> As we travel to Earth, Garrus meets in our quarters, wanting to have a private word with me – Demus is with Tali and Liara, chatting with the crew we have assembled since most of our crew have gone on to different things around the galaxy.</p><p> “Garrus, is everything alright?” I ask stupidly, like I’m ignoring how pissed off he is. </p><p> I can see how he holds himself; how he looks around like anybody could attack at any given moment.</p><p> “We almost lost Demus. No matter what happens out there with Cerberus, you must promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. I can’t… I won’t lose you again.”</p><p> I cup his face, trying not to cry.</p><p> “Hey. We’re going to blast those assholes back to kingdom come. What happened to Demus and Liara will not happen again.”</p><p> “I know… but no matter what happens, you have to stay alive. That’s an order from your husband, alright?” Garrus whispers, pleading with me.</p><p> “Yes, Garrus.” I say all too seriously, knowing that it will reassure him.</p><p> A short time passes and after meeting Ashley and James, we head out to where Cerberus have set up their base.<br/> Everything happens so fast – Liara is looking after Demus, Tali is following me and Garrus.</p><p> “Be good, Demus.” I tell my son.</p><p> “Kick some ass!” He responds, and I can’t help but laugh.</p><p> Don’t worry Demus, we will.</p><p> The next thing I  remember, is that we’re fighting through the base – Ashley and James are at another entrance whilst Garrus, Tali and I blast our way through the front doors.</p><p> “Athena, look out! I hear a yell and the whole room blows up.</p><p> When I come to, Garrus is dragging me out of the rubble of what is left of the base. It turns out their entire plan was to lure us here and then blast all to death in the hopes it would kill us because with the biggest problem of Commander Shepard-Vakarian and her crew out of the way, they could proceed to take over London, then the rest of Earth and begin a reign of terror over the galaxy, again.”</p><p> The bomb wasn’t powerful enough. It ruined the base, but it somehow didn’t kill us.</p><p> “ You know, That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant when I said ‘stay alive’.” Garrus mutters.</p><p> “Wasn’t my fault there was a bomb, Garrus.” I say, stumbling to my feet.</p><p> Tali is alright, though her mask is cracked. I’m more concerned about Tali, then I am about myself and Tali says she’ll be alright.</p><p> “ Commander Shepard-Vakarian. Are you alive?” James and Ashley ask through our Omni-Tool.</p><p> “Barely.” Garrus replies, explaining what happened.</p><p> They’ve done our job for us, essentially. Ashley says the Alliance will keep an eye out on any further activity and will alert us, but our job is done.</p><p> “Cowards, They should have let us shoot them.” Garrus mutters.</p><p> “Garrus!” I exclaim.</p><p> “What, like you weren’t thinking the same? They could have taken our child from us, you think I give a shit about how they feel? They crossed a god damn line.”</p><p> He has a point.</p><p> “So, what do we do now that our plan went up in smoke?” Tali asks,</p><p> “We get your mask fixed and then Athena, Demus and I move out of the apartment into a safer one and we make sure this never happens again.” Garrus replies. </p><p> We don’t argue. Tali is completely fine and she has another mask on board the Normandy in case of an emergency like this, and she’ll wear it whilst she gets her main one repaired, which won’t take long considering Tali works on her own masks.</p><p> Demus is safe. But the Citadel have yet to be met with a furious Garrus Vakarian over what has happened and he will want to have things changed.</p><p> Out of the corner of my eye, I see something stirr amongst the rubble.</p><p> “Garrus,… there’s something moving…” I call out to him.</p><p>  We take the rubble off whoever it is, guns at the ready. My face falls as as I recognise who it is.</p><p> “Oh my god, this is Oriana Lawson’s husband.” I say.</p><p> “Well, fuck.” comes his reply.</p><p> “I cannot wait till Miranda finds out.” Garrus responds, and the man starts squirming, even though he is badly hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasnt sure if the whole room blowing up counted as "graphic" violence so i ticked that box anyway</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>